


Rapture

by charkbites



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HAHA OH MY GO D HELP M E TBH ... CAY RUINS ME SHE IS /tHE/ KAGAMI TO MY KISE, HOPE THIS IS OK ..., I AM SO RUSTY TBH, I DID NOT KNOW THIS WAS 4K WORDS, IM SCREAMING WHY THIS .... I PLANNED FOR EACH DRABBLE TO BE AT MOST 500 WORDS, M/M, NOOO IT WENT TO 4K, OK I NEED TO STOP RANTING I, SO IN LOVE WITH KAGAKISE, THAT WOULD MAKE 3000, but nooo, i almost typed $k IM CR YING IM !!!!, im so sorry im a weenie cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charkbites/pseuds/charkbites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Kise kisses Kagami.</p>
<p>( And 1 time Kagami kisses Kise. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my love Cay, on tumblr --- but it's been a long time since I've posted / written anything aside from rping so i wanted to share this too :' )  
> happy birthday, baby ! ( even though i'm posting this here when it's over already sobs )

**i. indirect**

It all starts the day Kise bounds over to Seirin during practice, Kaijou uniform and all, beaming his usual bright smile as he flings himself at Kuroko, only to meet face-first with the floor — that is, if the floor had been in front of him. But it had not, and instead he finds himself being caught by the wrist, and a strong arm wraps around his waist to steady him. He ends up with his cheek half pressed to a tense shoulder, impact knocking the breath out of him as he pauses, only looking up abruptly after he recovers; his eyes widen when he meets with fiery red orbs, burning deep with a kind of fire that stuns Kise for a whole second, and he belatedly has to admit that his heart had ceased beating, the thrum of blood in his veins slowing for but a few milliseconds before picking up the pace again.

He thinks it’s when he realizes he’s free falling from somewhere high, so high, and it’s too late to go back, now, when he has Kagami holding him firmly yet gently, gaze curious but not judging, and not making fun of Kise even though he has really just made a scene out of himself. His breath hitches, and he’s exploding with warmth from within, spreading throughout everywhere, lasting even after Kagami has let go of him and has went on ahead to retrieve a basketball from the ground.

But then there’s a grin, challenging and passionate that meets with honey-glazed irises, the very next moment, and Kise can only let a matching grin begin to curl his lips upward, turning slightly different from his normal smiles; he’s getting fired up, something only a select few people can do, and the added on, newfound feelings he apparently has for Kagami only gets him going even more.

The laugh he breathes out comes easy, as he lets the quiet picking up of the wind tickle his blond strands and guide him along in this dark abyss of uncrossed territory, somewhere Kise thinks he wants to travel with the male across him — but for that to happen, he has to try first, test waters, see if Kagami has even an ounce of want for the same thing.

So without regret, lean fingers move to easily catch the thrown ball that almost connects with his face, lowering it to hover in front of his lips, making sure that the ace of Seirin is watching as he inhales, holds the breath in his lungs for a moment, closes his eyes and focuses on the steady rhythm drumming inside, before edging his face forward slightly to press his closed mouth to the basketball. Of course, Kise has the immediate urge to pull away, because  _gross,_  he is kissing a basketball, and he can feel the beginning of light reds scatter across his cheeks, embarrassment mixed with the determination he somehow has for this, the want to  _show_  Kagami —

He stumbles across the court hurriedly, when he realizes this, in a flurry of almost fumbling limbs, when everyone is still caught off guard and is too stunned to do or say anything about his actions. This is not his team, not where he belongs, but Kise’s heart right now beats for Kagami, and they say that home is where the heart is — he cannot help but wonder how true that statement is, as he brings the other side of the ball up to connect with Kagami’s mouth, gently.

Even like this, with something not even the slightest bit resembling a proper kiss, something that may even disgust the other, Kise thinks it’s the most intimate thing he’s ever done. Passing his feelings onto a mutual love, basketball, in hopes that it would bring his wishes on to Kagami.

It’s indirect, and very subtle, but he hopes Kagami gets it.

**ii. forehead**

The quiet chirping of the birds mixed in with the distant, soft sounds of car tyres zooming pass are somehow soothing, in the early morning when all is silent and the usually buzzing city of Los Angeles is only just waking up. When Kise cracks his eyes open, the sight that greets him prompts a soft smile to tug at his lips, flutters beginning deep inside his chest, and he has to duck his head abashedly to hide his grin, even though no one is really here to witness how happy he is from just seeing this. This — Kagami with his neck stretched to accommodate the awkward angle that his head is in, right now, tucking downwards to rest upon Kise’s shoulder, rough and calloused fingers tangled with Kise’s own in a loose grip, usually burning eyes – often busting with energy – now closed to the world; and Kise is so used to seeing Kagami’s face alive with strength and resilience, with  _life,_  that seeing a smoothed out expression now catches him off guard somehow, each beat of his heart almost nervous as he reaches forward with his free hand, fingers scattering across Kagami’s forehead to brush the other’s bangs back, and the rise and fall of his chest is now in tune with each inhale and exhale Kagami takes.

His laugh is silent, bubbling up all of a sudden, barely shaking his shoulders because oh god, he is so fond and so gone, that he thinks he must look like a fool right now — but then again, when has he never been a fool? The only difference is, he’s now a fool for Kagami, who Kise will always willingly be a fool for — and heck, he’s using the word fool so many times, yet there isn’t even an ounce of stupidity he feels, as he leans down to press his forehead against Kagami’s, breath hitching in his throat. He’s becoming quickly emotional, but it’s not the bad kind of emotional, and he presses his palm to Kagami’s cheek, filled with compassion before he shifts himself up, movement careful lest he wakes his boyfriend, and squeezes Kagami’s hand softly.

He loves, and loves, and loves. Always to Kagami, he thinks. A promise like the one he’s kept during the Winter Cup, a promise Kise believes,  _knows_  he will not break, even if the future is unpredictable and filled to the brim with uncertainty. Because it’s Kagami, and Kise is always a fool for Kagami, to Kagami, because of Kagami, and he loves.

“My heart, yours, Kagamicchi,” he whispers, sappy as it may be, and seals the promise with a press of his lips to Kagami’s forehead.

**iii. cheek + jaw**

Kise likes mapping out the contours of Kagami’s body.

He doesn’t even mean it in the way that is meant for behind closed doors, although that too is true — But being able to trace the other’s entire being, being able to feel each pulse that travels inside Kagami from the outside, is something so personal that there are times he’s overwhelmed with the knowledge of being allowed to do something like this, that snatches his breath away like a thief; because it is a private matter, and each time he sweeps his bangs aside to press his ear against Kagami’s chest, heart thumping so out of tune’s with Kise’s own yet turning musical when thudding together like a fusing melody, he always finds himself having to bury his face into the juncture of Kagami’s where neck meets shoulder. And then he’ll begin to lay kisses, just soft touches of his lips upon the skin of a loved one, expanding from the shoulder to the arm before he takes Kagami’s fingers in his and brings their joined hands up to plant a smooch there too. It may be cheesy, maybe unnecessary, but Kagami makes feelings bubble up in Kise, rising balloons that pop when they get to be too much, and he has to have an outlet somehow, has to let Kagami know that Kise loves him, loves him with the force of the scorching sun, that lights his insides up with burning flares; loves him with the force of crashing waves that come down upon his ribcage, taking him under, to the expanse of the sea — as wide as his admiration for Kagami, because it’s what got him at first. Respect for the other’s style of basketball, that morphed into adoration someway in between.

His breath flutters across Kagami’s cheek when he pushes himself forward, arm pressing down upon white sheets to support his weight, and Kise can only grin at each feature making up Kagami’s face, before dipping his head down to brush his lips to a chiseled jaw, as if trying to ingrain the memory of everything Kagami into his brain. He’s used to something like this, using his eye for observance to copy, but this time he’s memorizing, following the endless lines that make up Kagami’s body so that he’ll never forget.

Letting his eyes slip close, he smiles when he feels the stirring begin, that lets Kise know his boyfriend is now alert to his actions, though he doesn’t stop there, not yet — he exhales a chuckle easily as he lets his mouth lower once more to meet with Kagami’s cheek in a chaste kiss, buzzing from within when he sees the matching image of a joyfully grinning Kagami, still hazy with sleep, surfacing in his mind.

He knows it’s the same kind of Kagami that is in front of him right now, anyway.

**iv. butterfly**

Being in two different parts of Japan, being apart, is suffering. He doesn’t get to see Kagami as much as he would like to, as compared to before. When there are no tournaments, they don’t meet often, both being too busy with their own teams and own schools to carve even an eighth of their daily 24 hours for each other. Of course, he isn’t — he isn’t  _bitter,_  or anything. It’s not his fault, not Kagami’s fault, there isn’t anyone he can blame for this.  And not being able to meet daily is just normal, isn’t it? But he does wish. For more time, for more opportunities, because life brings them along too fast, pushes them forward with age too quick, and Kise knows that before long they’ll have to make a life-changing decision, that could possibly make or break them. Of course, he has unwavering faith in their relationship, trusts Kagami more than he has ever trusted anyone else, and he knows that they’ll be okay. But the moments they can have together will only lessen with time, if they chase their forming dreams right now, or if they go on to a separate path from basketball. Either way, he thinks the days where he can spend lazily by Kagami’s side are ticking away, and the thing is — the thing is, that’s not fair, because even if he knows this, he is all the way in Kanagawa, modeling and playing basketball like there is no tomorrow, and Kagami is in Tokyo, also playing basketball like there’s no tomorrow, but possibly … just possibly, a tad bit less busy than he is. The distance between them is not even that far, Kise can reach Tokyo in a little over 40 minutes by train, which beats being somewhere even further away by a whole lot, really. But he has always been childish, and selfish, and it pricks him a little to know that in all honesty, modeling is taking up a huge part of his time that could be better spent by Kagami’s side.

It is also why, though, when he gets moments like these, sat comfortably on Kagami’s lap and being able to trace the lines of Kagami’s hands, when he manages to steal these moments for himself, he has to make the most of it. A sigh is released with his next breath, and he rubs his thumbs over the jutting bones protruding from the back of well-developed hands, withholding within them tons and tons of experience from handling an uncountable number of basketballs. Words are unsaid; nothing needs to be voiced between them, right now, and Kise relishes in the feel of being by Kagami’s side, safe and quiet and comfortable, his sanctuary — Kagami is his anchor, and it’s so, so easy to press forward, brushing his nose with Kagami’s as he allows his eyelids to flutter downward, grin growing slowly on his face in an array of fondness and adoration, soft at the corners.

Their eyelashes meet, just a bare touch, but Kagami is close, closer than he’s ever been before, and Kise can see the deep reds that spread into millions of shades of the same colour, that expand more and more and more, unstoppably; it’s the same myriad of reds that are unwinding themselves to him, opening up like a budding flower when they are being so intimate, that has Kise swallowing down rising feelings, because this is a sight he’s never seen before — almost overwhelming, but instead he lets his eyes slip close, and counts the beats that pass in the duration of their butterfly kiss.

Yeah. He knows they can get through anything, together, because it is in moments like this, that he is always silently reassured: this is what he wants, and they’ll fight to make it work, no matter what the future brings to them.

**v. lips**

Kise is 24 when he thinks he’s had enough.

He’s standing across Kagami, the peeking ends of his shirt that stays uncovered fluttering gently with the passing breeze, and one hand is shoved carelessly into his jacket pocket, the other grasping tightly onto the handle of his umbrella until his knuckles begin to turn white. His face stays neutral though the slightest press of his lips into a thin line suggest tenseness, and he doesn’t know how long has passed — he doesn’t have a watch with him right now, but Kise thinks that even if he had one he wouldn’t have broken the moment just to check the amount of time that has slipped between their fingers since this … this  _staring_  contest had started.

The slow, pelting drips of liquid that break upon contact with his umbrella does nothing to soothe his frazzled nerves, and he briefly wonders how they’ve come to this point, gazing at each other in the middle of the start of a pouring rain. It’s almost eerily silent, too many words unsaid between them, and seeing Kagami receive drops of water on his head, trailing slowly down strands of reddish hair, almost makes Kise move, cross the burning bridge between them to tilt his coverage from the drizzle over to Kagami.

He doesn’t, though; stays put as if walking the few steps will be like trying to cross quicksand, and he releases the air held in his lungs slowly, an attempt at trying to calm himself down as he forcibly loosens his death grip on his poor umbrella, trembling fingers much too noticeable in his line of sight. He’d like to think that Kagami is feeling the exact same way, right now, but Kise cannot be sure, thinks he has stopped being sure since some time ago. Nothing between them cannot be solved with communication and understanding from both sides — it’s what he thought, anyway. This time, the sinking feeling of his heart coming apart into a million pieces; a shipwreck, is much more than he could handle.

“I guess,” he begins, just a whisper being carried in the wind across to the other, even as his hair flies each and every way, mussing up with the chilling breeze, that freezes his heart over; crashing down with the weight of a million tonnes, an ice block that Kise can no longer carry, as he tries for a smile, and even that feels numb as he tilts his gaze downward, unable to continue meeting the eyes of the one he’s once loved … loves with everything he is. “This is —”

_Goodbye,_  he thinks, but pauses, lips staying parted as a dry sob rises up his throat instead, bubbling out in a weird sound, and Kise can only swallow down the word, shaking his head because he can’t do this, can’t leave — would not leave if Kagami asks him to stay. He’s waiting, but he knows they have a kind of bond that does not require talking all of the time, and just moving to lock gazes with a pair of softened hues the colour of garnet reds, emotions dissolving with wetness that tug at his heartstrings, causes his next inhale to catch, because Kagami has always been expressive through his eyes, and Kise cannot even pretend to miss the pain reflecting off of those eyes, that really show what he’s feeling — he’s in love. He’s so in love, they both are, and this is how he’s being asked to stay.

A wet laugh is breathed and he shakes his head again — they are so  _silly_. It’s not like he’s going forever, he has just been offered to do a shoot somewhere away from here, for a little while; he’s going to come back, definitely, yet there had been misunderstandings and miscommunication and Kise had thought … he had been stupid. He has to go away to expand his popularity elsewhere, it’s not a bad thing at all, but why does he still feel like he’s being pulled apart from two sides? Not knowing how much time he’s going to spend being away … from weeks to months to even years, in the end, he really can’t —

“Kagamicchi,” he mouths shakily, the name floating out fragile and breakable as the dam inside him cracks, fingers letting his umbrella go, not even watching it make contact with the ground as he shifts forward, shoes making splashes in the large puddles building up from the now heavy droplets of water. He’s uncaring of how drenched they’re both becoming, locks of hair slapping slippery skin and sticking there awkwardly; he easily wraps both arms around Kagami’s neck, eyes shining with his own puddle of liquid emotions, gleaming for but a second before he leans up to seal Kagami’s lips with a kiss.

Kise is 24 when he finds out that lip-locking with his boyfriend in the middle of a harsh pouring rain, stealing each breath that said boyfriend exhales and taking it for his own, choking back all the pent-up love that he has for Kagami over all these years, that has built up to overflowing states, is one of the best feelings in the entire world.

Kise is 24 when he also decides he’s had enough — that he’s not going anywhere, because this is where he feels it’s home, and he would never trade this love he has with Kagami for anything else in the vast universe they’re living in.

**\+ vi. angel**

Kise has beautiful eyes, Kagami notices, as well as beautiful hands, nose, mouth, hair. Each feature an important asset of Kise’s, that make up the shape of the other’s face. Like a comet, the blond is, he muses, a star belonging near the sun, absorbing its warm rays and bursting bits of it everyday, to everyone — And being able to bask in the presence of something like this, being able to love and be loved by one of the first ( actually, the exact second, first being Kuroko ) people he’s come to respect in terms of basketball, being able to date them … Kagami counts himself as lucky.

Kise with his well-defined jaw, left ear pierced and donning a simple silver earring everyday, and unwilling to pierce his right one because it had hurt too much just getting a hole into a ear, a story that Kagami still smiles upon remembrance today — Kise with his shifting expressions, from disgust at earthworms to dislike at unagi to absolute delight at onion gratin soup, something he finds himself cooking more and more often lately, just because, and he wonders if this is what it is like to love someone, why it feels like being hurled from the sky; if Kise is a comet, are they crashing down together? Coming down hard with these feelings, free falling from high above and finding themselves past the line of just friends without realizing it.

Kise with his weird habits, leaving a little bit of himself everywhere as he crosses from one corner of Kagami’s apartment to another, as if he’s right at home, is something that startles him only when he finally realizes it: Kise looks like he  _belongs_ here, in Kagami’s apartment, using the same spare toothbrush way more often than a guest really would, lounging on his couch with those silly facial masks he’s forced to wear for his job, moving stealthily through the kitchen and knowing where the things are placed without having to ask, and tending to wrap his arms around his waist when he’s preparing meals for the both of them — not just for one person, anymore, but for two. The hums that filter through his bathroom door when Kise is taking a bath, since he likes going for karaoke so much; the never-ending chatter that livens up his entire house and the sporadic bouts of affection he’s now constantly subjected to, that only has flutters beginning somewhere deep inside his chest, a faraway land he’s somehow reached, so many emotions he’s never known could really exist within a mere human.

The day Kuroko pulls him aside, impassive face and the lightest presence, eyes shining with something  _knowing_ that would usually irritate him, but doesn’t — The day Kuroko tugs him a little ways from Aomine and Kise, because the four had been hanging out, with just the slightest tug of his lips upwards, and proceeds to say something stupid like “You look much happier now, Kagami-kun”, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, is the day Kagami realizes: he  _is._  Much happier now. Happier, and his gaze cannot seem to leave the blooming flowers of emotions that cross Kise’s face, each smile blinding, each action mesmerizing in their own way; this must be why so many say that love is blind, but then again, Kise shines so brightly that it’s impossible to see to begin with.

His head feels heavy, so heavy that he cannot even regard Kuroko eye-to-eye, his line of sight being filled by hues of yellow as he releases his held breath, fondness bubbling inside that makes something in him soften and crumble, and he welcomes the exhilarating rush, the knowledge that he really does love Kise Ryouta.

“Yeah,” he whispers, bare and quiet but ringing loud for him, as an unconscious smile flits upon his lips, and he doesn’t even notice that Kuroko’s own hint of a smile has morphed into a real one, as a choked laugh full of ridiculous love crawls up his throat, tickles so much that Kagami has to set it free. “I am.

I love him, Kuroko.”

– && ☆ && –

Kise has beautiful eyes. The kind that reflects like a mirror, that can have you getting caught off guard because it’s akin to seeing what’s showing in your own depthless hues. For Kagami, too — even now, locking gazes with Kise can still make him feel vulnerable, like he’s transparent, because Kise is not a copier for nothing, and he can make almost anyone feel see-through with the exception of some ( like Akashi, but Akashi is a  _menace_  ).

Grinning down at Kise like this, feeling so in love while knowing that Kise loves him right back, that they can share something like this with each other, a secret that only the both of them will know; meant only for Kagami and Kise, has his lips tilting lopsidedly, a match with Kise’s beaming smile that hints at giddy happiness. They’re fumbling like fools, finding out the many things that they hadn’t ever known about each other, but it’s not something he finds he can mind as he leans down to touch his forehead with Kise’s. He can see the threads of gold twining together in Kise’s eyes from here, tangling into a mess of emotions that clearly spell out adoration, and joyful mirth, and he cannot help but slip his eyes close because those sun-capturing eyes look beckoning — they must look ridiculous, with Kagami hovering over Kise and both of them grinning like idiots, but he doesn’t even care, right now, as he presses closer to tip his lips upon long lashes, an angel kiss, before mouthing “I love you"s and wrapping his arms easily around the blond.

And each time he says it, he feels Kise whispering it right back, voice soft but thick with feeling, and Kagami can only edge even closer, because he’s in love, in love with Kise and his sunshine smiles and searching gazes, and Kise is in love with him, and they’re gonna do this, together.

They’re young, they’re bumbling dolts, but they’re in love, and isn’t that what matters in the end?

**Author's Note:**

> they are gross, gross kids that are pathetically in love with each other, gr o ss. i love them though. :' )  
> sorry this was so cheesy, i shall try harder next time : ) !!


End file.
